fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Minerva Orland
|image= |kanji=ミネルバ |rōmaji=''Mineruba'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |blood= |affiliation= Sabertooth |previous affiliation= |mark location= Left Waist |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Sabertooth |partner= |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives=Jiemma (Father)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 16 |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 283 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} is a Mage of the currently strongest Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 17 Appearance Minerva's appearance is that of a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy dark hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, is tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese geisha, with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure appears to be considerably curvaceous.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 14-15 Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a cheongsam. This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 17-18 and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a saber-toothed cat menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to Minerva's guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 20 Personality Minerva is typically a calm and confident person. She speaks in an archaic, old form of Japanese. Befitting her speech, she is very mature and wishes that the people around her act accordingly. However, during the Naval Battle event of the Grand Magic Games, Minerva shows a sadistic side to herself, purposely keeping Lucy within the water sphere of the fourth event when she could easily have removed her, whilst at the same time continually beating and striking her with both her body and Magic despite Lucy's inability to fight back. Even after the event was declared over, Minerva showed no remorse for what she had done, and instead held Lucy's bruised body up in an almost trophy-like manner as she smiled at her own victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 13-23 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc At one point amidst the absence of the Tenrou Team, Minerva joined Sabertooth. She is capable enough to be a member of her guild's strongest team. Before the Grand Magic Games began, Minerva embarked on a mission, and Yukino Aguria took her place. Upon Yukino's excommunication, Sting Eucliffe states that Minerva will participate as she rightfully should have, effectively assembling the five strongest members of Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 17 When Natsu comes to Sabertooth's lodgings and battles Jiemma, Minerva enters and stops them. She tells Natsu that if their master would kill a participant in the Grand Magic Games, Sabertooth would be in bind as well. She states that her father got fired up in front of his subordinates, and it will be very challenging for him to back down. Minerva asks Natsu if he will allow her to save some face, and shows Happy, telling him that she would return the cat unharmed if he agrees. When Natsu is about to leave, Minerva tells him that they will settle it in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 15-18 The next day, Minerva appears in Domus Flau with the rest of Team Sabertooth and is stunned by Erza Scarlet declaring her challenge right for the day's event, Pandemonium, to be one hundred.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 15She then also comments after the event that Fairy Tail aren't just talk.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter285, Page 3 On the fourth day of the games, Minerva is selected to participate in the days event: Naval Battle; a game in which the contestants must push each other out of a floating sphere of water. At first, she merely watches as the other participants attack one another, deflecting attacks that come her way and doing nothing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 5-12 However, when only she, Lucy, and Juvia are left in the ring, Minerva advances, teleporting Juvia out of the sphere with her Magic, something her team mates note she could have done from the very beginning to win the event at it's start. With only Lucy and herself remaining, a special timer is put on for five minutes. Should either woman fall out during this time, they will automatically receive last place. Lucy tries to fight Minerva but she proves too strong for her, as Minerva can easily attack within the ring and even uses her Magic to take Lucy's Celestial Spirit keys, leaving Lucy defenseless. However, where she could easily remove Lucy from the sphere at any time, Minerva reveals a sadistic nature and purposely keeps Lucy within the ring, constantly beating her despite Lucy not fighting back. Eventually, Arcadios, who needs Lucy for his plans, orders the judges to stop the fight. Mato does so and Minerva holds Lucy's limp body out of the sphere, ending the game with her victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 13-23 After the event, Minerva tosses a critically injured Lucy to the ground, but she is caught by Natsu and Gray. Natsu questions Minerva's sadistic actions and Erza glares at Minerva as she exits the sphere. She then asks Erza why is she so angry and says that she was playing by the rules. Minerva then mocks Erza telling her that she should be thankful that she let Lucy take second place. When Natsu and Gray move to attack her, Minerva's teammates minus Rogue come to her defense, but Erza stops her teammates. She then tells Team Sabertooth that they made a mistake making an enemy of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 2-5 Magic and Abilities Unnamed Magic: Her Magic, though currently unknown, revolves around the manipulation of a kind of wave-like matter, that allowed her to block one of Natsu Dragneel's powerful Lightning Fire Dragon techniques with little to no effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 14 It also allows her to transport things instantly out of thin air, such as when she had Happy, who was no where near her present location, materialize in her arms via her Magic, not to mention moving Lucy who was at the edge of the water orb was transported in her direct line of attack. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 15 It can also be used offensively: the waves can harm a human target heavily, being directly sent at target like lead or surrounding the target and causing several attacks at once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 15-20 Battles & Events *Naval Battle References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sabertooth members